A Merry Shepherd Christmas
by xlovehearts
Summary: Addison and Derek with two children and in this they actually worked things out between them in Seattle and this is set 5/6 years after S2.
1. Chapter 1

_A new Christmas story from me. I wanted to write something with children, at a time where they are all happy. So it's set around 5/6 years after season 2 where at some point Derek and Addison had really made a go of things and Derek had really worked on his marriage and they decided to move back to New York. There will be more to come after this chapter. Set around Christmas for at least a few more chapters. But I also really love the kids in this story so I was thinking of writing another story with them in set after all this but as a sequel cause I want to give this story a Christmas title and so people can really this as an Addek Christmas story and then go on to read more about this family in another story if they want. Maybe with some flashbacks too. Please review and let me know what you think._

Derek awoke to the sound of a little voice calling out his name. "Daddy, has Santa been yet?"

Derek groaned. "Not yet buddy." Looking at the clock he sees it's only 2am. Addison stirs beside him and rubs her eyes. They hadn't been asleep for long. "Go back to sleep and try not to wake your sister. Santa won't come until he's sure you're asleep."

"Yes go back to sleep, Henry. We have a long day ahead of us in the morning."

"Ok, mommy and daddy. I'm just so excited for the morning."

"I know, buddy. We are too but first we all need plenty of sleep."

"Ok goodnight mommy and daddy, I love you."

"We love you too, Henry. Goodnight." Henry gives them one last look before heading out of the room and pulling the door shut behind him.

Derek turns to face his wife and gives her a smile. "We made the cutest kids ever didn't we."

"Not that we're biased at all but definitely. He's so cute that I'll forgive him waking me up at 2 in the morning. But now we need to get some sleep before they really won't take no for answer about getting up."

"Yes we best do that cause we have a busy day ahead. Opening presents here and going to my mom's for Christmas dinner. I love you, Addison." Derek tells her before kissing her softly on the lips.

"I love you too, Derek. Merry Christmas - being with you here and with our beautiful family. It's all I've ever wanted and I'm so glad that we have it. We got through all the worst times and now we have all this. I know that nothing is ever perfect but I'm so grateful for this every single day. There were times in Seattle when I thought we never make it through, this really is all worth it."

"Oh Addie - I love you too so much and I'm so grateful for you and our children. I just hope I can show you everyday how much I regret how I treated you back then and how I'm so sorry for all the hurt I caused you. I'm so happy that we got through it all and that now we're here and we have our beautiful family."

"I know you're sorry Derek, and you prove it to me everyday. Things might not be perfect all the time and nothing ever is but at the end of the day, I know you love me and I know you love Henry and Annabelle. We really have everything we dreamed of all those years ago."

Derek kisses Addison again and she smiles brightly at him as they pull apart. "Goodnight Addie."

"Goodnight honey." Addison tells him before giving him one last kiss and resting her head against his chest as he puts his arms around her.

\- - - - —- —-

"Mommy! Daddy! It's morning!" Two excited voices shout as they run into their bedroom and jump on to the bed.

Derek sits up and sees the time on the alarm clock that it is 6.30am.

"Hey munchkins. Merry Christmas!" Derek tells them.

"Merry Christmas Daddy!" Annabelle tells him before turning to her mom. "Merry Christmas mommy!"

"Merry Christmas Annabelle and Henry! I bet if we go downstairs we can see if Santa has left you some presents downstairs. But first go and put your slippers and dressing gowns on please."

"Ok mommy we'll go and do that now won't we Annabelle? I can't wait to see what Santa might have brought us this year." Henry tells her.

"Ok well you too go and do that and me and your daddy will do the same and then we can all go downstairs."

Henry and Annabelle leave their bedroom and Addison turns to Derek.

"Merry Christmas Derek!" Addison tells him.

"Merry Christmas Addison!" Derek replies before pulling her in for a kiss.

She kisses him back and moans as he deepens the kiss. "Mmm I love you."

"I love you more." Derek tells her.

"We best get ready to go downstairs as the kids are so excited and I am too but we can definitely continue this later tonight hopefully."

"I'll look forward to it." Derek tells her with one last kiss. Before grabbing both their dressing gowns and handing Addison's to her to put on.

"Thanks honey."

—- — —- —

Making their way downstairs and into the living room, Henry and Annabelle so excited to see what Santa has brought for them. Addison and Derek so happy to share their special season with the two wonderful children who had brought so much joy to their lives.

The children see the presents under the tree and run towards it. "Mommy! Daddy! Santa's been to our house." Annabelle shouts out excitedly.

"Wow Santa is amazing!" Henry tells them.

"He sure is. Let's open some presents and we can see what he got for you." Addison tells them loving to see her children so happy and excited.

"Yes let's all find a present with our names on and open something each and then you can find the tags that have your names on them and sort them so you know which presents are yours." Derek tells them.

"That's a great idea, honey. Henry, Annabelle if you can find a present with your names on and ones with mommy and daddy's name on and then we can see what we got."

They open a present each - Chanel no.5 perfume for Addison, Tom Ford cologne for Derek, an Ariel doll for Annabelle, and a Spider-Man toy for Henry.

"Wow Mommy, I love Ariel she's so beautiful and has red hair just like you." Annabelle tells Addison.

"I just wish I could swim in the ocean like her, it would be so fun to be a mermaid like Ariel." Addison tells her.

"It would be amazing but we wouldn't be able to breathe underwater mommy." Annabelle laughs.

"You're so clever, sweetheart."

"You and daddy really do look a lot like Ariel and Prince Eric. You're really handsome too, daddy."

"Why thank you, Princess Annabelle." Derek smiles at his daughter, before turning to his son. "What do you think of your Spider-Man, Henry?" He asks.

"I love it daddy! Can I take it to Grandma's later?"

"Of course you can, Henry. So shall we see what other presents you and Annabelle got? There should be some there from me and your mommy too."

"Yes, thank you mommy and daddy."

—- — —- —- —- —-

After a morning spent opening presents and having breakfast before getting the children dressed, a beautiful dress for Annabelle and a smart shirt for Henry, and getting ready themselves. They were now on the way to Derek's mom's house for Christmas dinner. The children were looking forward to seeing their cousins and the rest of the family and Derek and Addison were looking forward to it too.

Over the years, Addison had felt that Carolyn hadn't always liked her. But since Addison and Derek had truly decided to work on their marriage and had the children. Things had been better between them and Carolyn had really been making an effort to make it up to Addison. Derek had confronted his mother about the way she had treated Addison a few years previously and since then things had been better between them.

There was always a chance for fireworks whenever so many Shepherd's got together for a family gathering but they were all excited for what the day would bring.

"Mommy are we there yet?" Annabelle asks.

"Not yet sweetie. Maybe another hour or so to go yet. Why don't we put some Christmas songs on and sing along to them?"

The children cheer in excitement and Addison switches the music on and they all sing along to their favourite Christmas songs.

Derek continues to drive and glancing over at his wife next to him and his children in the backseat all singing along, Derek can't remember a time when he ever felt happier.


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving at the Shepherd house - Addison helped the kids get out of the car while Derek opened the boot and got out the santa sack they had brought with everyone's presents in.

Heading into the house Derek called out to let everyone know they had arrived and they were soon greeted by his sisters and so many of his nieces and nephews. Wishing everyone a Merry Christmas, he puts the santa sack beside the tree ready to open later and leaving Addison and the kids to catch up with everyone, Derek heads of to look for his mom in the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas Mom!" He greets her as he enters the kitchen.

"Oh Derek you're here. Merry Christmas son." She stops what she's doing and gives him a hug. "I'll just make sure the turkey is cooking well and then I'll come and see everyone in the living room. I bet Henry and Annabelle were so excited this morning."

"Yes Henry tried to wake us at 2 in the morning but we managed to send him back to bed before they woke us again at half 6."

"Oh dear, I remember you so well at that age trying to do the same. You and Amy always trying to wake everyone else up so early. At least he went back to sleep, he's a good boy."

"Yes he is, we're so lucky. I mean of course they can have their moments like all children do, but in general they are usually well behaved."

"Well I bet they are going to have lots of fun with their cousins today."

"Yes they're already playing together. They get on so well especially with all their youngest cousins. It's honestly the best thing I've ever done mom, and sometimes I regret waiting so long. Me and Addie maybe we should have done it sooner but at the same time maybe everything happens for a reason and back then we were too focused on being the best in our careers. Me more so than Addison in the end when I left her home alone so many times to work through the night. I'm just glad we got through it all cause I couldn't imagine my life without Addison, Henry, and Annabelle."

"You have a wonderful family Derek and I'm so proud of you and your father would have been so proud too. I know you and Addison had to work so hard for your marriage to survive, but I know that you love each other. If you didn't then there's no way your marriage would have survived through it all. Sometimes marriage can be hard and it takes work but if you love each other enough and really want to make the changes to give your marriage the best then it was all worth it."

"Thank you mom. I'm just so glad that I realised how much Addison meant to me. Things could have been so different now if she'd never come to Seattle and if I hadn't made any changes in my behaviour back then, I would have lost her a long time ago. I realised just how much I was letting work take the focus away from the most important person in my life. You know I love my job and saving lives but there's also more to life than work. You have to have something else in life to focus on like family and a loving home to come home too. If I'd have continued to pour all my focus into my work without any thought for Addison, then I'd probably be in some hospital working right now with no one to go home to and no family to celebrate Christmas with."

"Oh Derek, I'm just glad you realised it before it was too late. I'm so proud of the work you do every day as a Doctor. But I'm also glad that you have a loving family to come home too. It's all about getting the right balance in life. You know that I didn't always think Addison was right for you and I'm so sorry to you both if I ever let it come across when we'd see each other. But seeing how much you both worked to save your marriage and get through it all. I was wrong Derek and she really is the right woman for you. She always was and I let my prejudices about who I perceived her to be cloud my judgment over the kind and generous woman we all see. I mean to see her get on so well with your sisters and all the children who love their Aunt Addie so much. I was blind to it for so many years cause I thought she was too rich and privileged and from the wrong background for our working class family."

"I'm so glad that you realised that mom. That you can see the amazing woman that everyone else sees. You know it always hurt Addison's feelings but I tried to tell her that you loved her all the time but she told me that she always knew. But she's told me that she's happier that things have been better between you both since we had the children so I hope that this can be a new start for all of us. Christmas is a time for forgiveness and starting over and fixing all the mistakes we made. So shall we go and see everyone. I know that Henry and Annabelle are looking forward to seeing their grandma."

"You're so right, Derek this is a new start for our family and I will make it up to Addison. Oh I can't wait to see Henry and Annabelle. The joy children have at Christmas it's just so wonderful to see all my children and grandchildren together in this house."

They both head into the living room and Derek calls the children over to say hello to their grandma. They both give her big hugs and wish her a Merry Christmas before heading off to play with their cousins once more.

Addison comes over and wishes Carolyn a Merry Christmas too.

"Merry Christmas Addison." Carolyn tells her as she pulls her into a hug before whispering. "I'm so sorry for everything."

"Thank you mom. Merry Christmas to you too." Addison tells her so touched by her apology. "We were all looking forward to seeing you. The kids have been so excited for weeks. You really must come and visit us soon. We'd all love for you to come and stay for a few days. I'm sure that Henry and Annabelle would love to come for a sleepover here soon too."

"Oh I'd love that. I haven't been into the city for ages so it would be lovely to come and visit you all some time soon."

Annabelle comes over and tugs on Addison's arm. "Mommy, I need to go to the toilet."

"Ok sweetheart. I'll come and help you now." Addison tells her daughter as she takes her hand and helps her find the bathroom.

Meanwhile Derek is catching up with Nancy, Lizzie and their husbands Steve and John when they see Amelia come through the door. All the children run to her and greet her with a hug as she walks through the door.

"Hey I've missed you all so much. Wow you're all getting so big. Merry Christmas everyone." Amelia tells them all and Henry jumps up into her arms. "Wow Henry you're getting so big now and you're so handsome. You're the perfect mix of your mom and dad."

Henry blushes and says. "You're very beautiful too Auntie Amy."

"Why thank you Henry." Amelia tells him before putting him down and coming over to greet her brother and sisters.

"Merry Christmas Amy." Derek tells her.

"Merry Christmas big brother." Amelia replies as he gives her a hug.

 **So Amelia has arrived. I thought that was a good place to break the chapter but the next chapter will have more of their Christmas Day. Hope you enjoy this Christmas fic and please review and let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

Addison and Annabelle come back from the bathroom and Annabelle spots her Auntie and runs over to her.

"Auntie Amelia!" She screams before jumping up into her arms.

"Hey Annabelle, wow you're getting so big. Oh you're so pretty. You're like the perfect mix of your beautiful mom and handsome dad." Amelia tells her niece and Annabelle giggles and hugs her Auntie tightly.

"Amelia it's so good to see you." Addison says as she comes over to join them.

"Addie, it's so good to see you too." Amelia replies as she puts Annabelle down and pulls Addison into a hug. "I've missed you."

"We've missed you too. You should come and visit us soon."

"Yeah I'm pretty busy right now working with Dr. Ginsburg on my fellowship but as soon as I get a chance I'll come and visit."

"Oh that's great well I hope everything's going well."

"I'm really happy. I feel like everything is going right in my career and my life. Everything is on the right track. I just hope some people can see how hard I'm working and how hard I've worked to overcome everything that I did in the past. I don't ever want to become that person again."

"You're amazing Amelia and I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Addie. I probably shouldn't say this here but you're the best sister I've ever had." Amelia whispers in her ear.

"Oh Amelia. You're the little sister I always wanted to have. I love you and I love all of your family and I know they love you too."

"I know even with all the problems we had at times, I love my family and without them I probably wouldn't be here. Plus they all gave me some of the most amazing nieces and nephews who make everything brighter."

The time for dinner had arrived and everyone was sitting at a couple of large tables they had managed to fit in and the younger children had a little table of their own to sit at.

"Amelia how is everything going at work? I haven't really had a chance to talk to you about it yet." Carolyn asks her daughter.

"It's going great mom. I'm really happy with everything right now. Dr. Ginsburg is great and I'm really learning a lot from her. Also I know I'm not going to be the first neurosurgeon with my amazing brother here but I know that this fellowship in neurosurgery is the right fit for me."

"That's great Amelia I'm really happy that you're doing so well and that you're happy. All I want for you is to be happy. It's what I want for all of my children and grandchildren, and I know sometimes I may have tried to push you in other directions away from what made you happy, but I was wrong for that. You've all got to make your own decisions in life and sometimes even if it's a mistake or if it's the best thing to ever happen to you. You've got to go with what is the right thing for you."

"Wow thanks mom. That means a lot to me and I'm sure it does to everyone else too. We're not perfect and we've all made mistakes. Maybe me more than anyone else. But right now I'm here and I'm thankful for that. I love you mom and I love all my family so thank you." Amelia replies.

"We love you too Amy." Derek tells his little sister. "I'm really proud to see the woman you've become. Really I feel like I should be asking your forgiveness for the way I treated you in the past. I'm so sorry and it won't happen again. I'll always be here for you Amy. Whenever you need me, just call me and I'll be there for you."

"Oh Derek, I love you so much. I understand why you were like that, however much it hurt me at the time. I've got my life back together and I work hard at it every single day. But I'm proud of how hard I've worked. Maybe you influenced my choice in career, but it really feels like the right fit for me. I can picture us working together someday, doing some complex surgery that no one else could do. That's all I want to do. Try and save lives and do the best I can every day."

"That's the most important thing the patients life is literally in your hands at times and sometimes you can't save them all. Sometimes they're too far gone. But for every life you save it's the best feeling in the world."

After having a wonderful dinner and later some more drinks and playing games with the whole Shepherd family. Addison and Derek were driving back home with two sleeping children in the back of their car.

"The day must have worn them out. Hopefully we can move them to their beds without waking them and then we can make a start on our own Christmas traditions this evening."

"I hope so and I'm really looking forward to our special time alone."

After another half hours drive they arrive outside their home and Derek picks up Henry and Addison carries Annabelle who stirs slightly and cuddles up against Addison but luckily settles. They managed to make their way in and take the kids up to their rooms. Addison takes off Annabelle's shoes and because she doesn't want to wake her, she lets her sleep in her clothes just this once. Addison then kisses her daughters forehead softly and walks out of the room. She goes into Henry's room and sees that Derek has put Henry into bed.

She walks over and places a soft kiss on Henry's forehead and says. "Goodnight Henry, sweet dreams."

Addison and Derek leave Henry's room and Derek says. "I'm just going to say goodnight to Annabelle why don't you go downstairs and I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok I'll see you downstairs." Addison tells him before watching him with a smile for a moment as he heads into Annabelle's room and then she starts to make her way down the stairs.

 **Sorry I didn't post this before now. I wrote the next part after this ages ago but I only got inspired to write this part today. Anyway the next part is already written so I'll post it now too. I hope you enjoy this Shepherd Christmas story even though we are now halfway through February.**


	4. Chapter 4

After putting the children to bed - Addison and Derek went downstairs to continue another tradition they had started after Annabelle and Henry were born when they waited until Christmas night to open most of the presents they had got for each other. So much of the morning and day was all about the children and seeing family so it was nice to have some time alone together.

Addison had bought Derek a new shirt and tie, a bottle of his favourite Scotch, a new leather wallet, and a belt.

Derek had bought Addison some new black lacy lingerie, a pair of black Louboutin heels, a Michael Kors handbag, and a black dress.

"I thought I could take you out in that dress some time soon." Derek tells her.

"I'd love that. Thank you so much honey. Well your mom has said she'd love to come and visit soon so we can get her to babysit one night and we can go out."

"That would be perfect. So I've got one more special present for you."

"I've got one more special one for you too." Addison tells him as she gives him his last present from her.

Derek pulls off the wrapping and sees the Cartier box. He smiles at Addison and pulls it open to see a new watch with a platinum front and a black strap.

"Thank you so much Addie. I love it."

"I know that your old one was starting to get a bit worn out so I thought it was the perfect time for a new one."

"It's perfect thank you." Derek takes off his old watch and puts his new one on. Then he picks up his last present for Addison and watches carefully as she opens it as he can't wait to see her face.

Addison smiles brightly when she sees the Tiffany & Co box and then gasps when she opens it up to see the most beautiful diamond and sapphire necklace with matching earrings.

"Oh Derek. These are so beautiful. I absolutely love them and I love you so much."

"I'm so happy you love them Addison. Seeing the look on your face it's all worth it. I love you so much and you and the kids mean the world to me."

"You all mean the world to me too. I couldn't imagine my life without you all and I'm so glad that I don't have to. We made it through and came out stronger on the other side."

"Yes we did and I'm so grateful cause I was so close to losing the best thing that ever happened to me."

"We made it Derek and we deserve to celebrate that." Addison tells him before pulling him into a kiss. Derek kisses her back passionately and she moans against his lips.

"Addie I know I said I only had one more special present but I also have another surprise but it's something for both of us." Derek tells her.

"What is it honey?" Addison asks.

Derek hands her an envelope and tells her. "Open it and find out."

Addison opens the envelope and gasps when she sees what it is. "Seriously?" In the envelope there was all the details for flights and hotels in several cities in Europe.

"Yes Seriously. I spoke to my mom and sisters and they've agreed to have the kids stay at their houses while we're away. They're going to stay mostly at mom's I think but also stay over some nights with their cousins."

"Oh Derek. I can't wait to have some time away just the two of us. Not to mention the fact that we're going to go to some of the most beautiful cities in the world. London, Paris, Venice, and Rome. I can't believe you arranged all this."

"You deserve something special Addison and I thought it would be nice to go somewhere just us and celebrate around the time of our anniversary. Luckily that also matched the time of the school holidays and I spoke to the chief and managed to get us both time off. So it's all arranged now for the summer."

"Oh Derek. I love you so much." Addison wraps her arms round his neck and kisses him.

"Let's go to bed Addie." Derek suggests as he starts kissing her neck softly.

"Hmm yes maybe I can try on some of this new lingerie you bought me."

"I'd love to see it. I've been excited about seeing you in it since I bought it."

"I bet you have. Well you go to our bedroom and I'll put this on in the bathroom and join you in a few minutes."

"Ok I can't wait." Derek kisses her once more and they head up the stairs and Derek waits in the bathroom while Addison takes the lingerie into their on suite.

Walking out of the bathroom Addison sees the lust in Derek's eyes as he sees her.

"Wow Addie you look amazing. You're so hot and I'm so lucky."

"Thank you honey I'm the lucky one having a hot husband like you."

"Come here you." Derek tells her as he comes over to her and pulls her down on to the bed. She straddles him and he smirks up at her. "You drive me crazy do you know that. I'm so hot for you."

"I know I can feel the reaction I have over you. Someone is definitely pleased to see me."

"Oh definitely baby." Derek tells her as he lifts his hips against hers and pulls her down into a passionate kiss. Addison starts removing his clothes starting with his tie, taking it slow and teasing him until he has finally just got his boxers on.

Sliding them over his hips Addison smirks down at him and Derek grins before reaching down to do the same with her panties before finally unhooking her bra.

With nothing more to separate them Derek started to make love to her and they both showed each other how much they still meant to one another.

Afterwards Addison lay in Derek's arms and he kissed her head softly.

"That was amazing." Addison tells him.

"It was amazing and you're so beautiful."

"This Christmas has been so special to me and this has really been a perfect ending to our day."

"I feel the same way. Today with our kids and seeing my family and then coming home and getting to spend some time just the two of us. It really has been a day to remember. It's our season and it's still our special time."

"I love you Derek."

"I love you Addie. Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight honey."

 **So I hope you all enjoyed that and as Christmas is now over in this story I might leave that there. But I really liked this family and Derek's present for Addison so I'd love to write a sequel about their lives and their time on holiday. So let me know if you'd like me to continue.**


End file.
